wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitchy van Fauxacrid
Created by Aly Ask/Roleplay account for Glitchy can be found here Tumblr for Glitchy can be found here Glitchy van Glitchnessly was supposed to be the main character of the game Sugar Rush, but was then replaced by Vanellope. Somehow she was in the game, but it rendered her unfinished and then was considered a glitch. In fact, she does glitch, a lot actually and cannot control it. Her theme is unknown, but it's probably hard candy like jawbreakers since her theme was considered "evil". She has a kart, and so far it does not have a name... Personal Information *Name: Glitchy van Glitchnessly *Aliases: Glitch-Girl (by Turbo), Glitch *Age: 9 *Gender: Female *Occupation: none, but Glitch of Sugar Rush, along with being the Queen of Recolors/Glitches/Scrapped characters *Game: Sugar Rush *Sexual Orientation: Homoromantic Demisexual *Likes: racing, winning, Nougetsia, Sticky, Citrusella, Torvald (her only friends), having fun, Vanellope von Schweetz (starting an acquaintance with each other), Turbo (one of her friends, but calls her a glitch girl though), Raspistine (secret love interest) *Dislikes: losing, Vanellope (sort of), failing at stuff, when people make fun of her, stupidity (at various times), when her evil self in in control (Darklord), Darklord (in general) *Other: was originally planned to be a main character, she is a glitch, she has an "evil self" named Darklord, glitches A LOT *Theme Song(s): Not Afraid by Eminem, Clocks by Coldplay, Demons by Imagine Dragons *Love Interests: Raspistine *Fate: still wants to be a racer, but also becomes the queen of recolors, glitches, and scrapped characters Official Bio Glitchy van Glitchnessly: The Queen of Glitches "She was supposed to be the main character, but Vanellope succeeds to be the main character. But unlike Vanellope, Glitchy is an actual glitch. Years of being undiscovered made Glitchy feel like an outcast. But she strives to become a real racer. While trying to become a 'real racer', she happens to be the official ruler or queen of recolors, glitches, and scrapped characters." Race Stats *Speed: 94% *Popularity: 2% *Sarcasticness: 100% *Heart: 100% Theme Glitchy's theme hasn't been really explained. That's one of the reasons why she wasn't a main character because she didn't really have a theme. However, before removing her, the creators decided to give her the theme of "evil candy", like candy skulls, jawbreakers, and Sour Patch kids. Jawbreaker.jpg|Jawbreakers, one of her "themes" Sour patch kids.jpg|Sour Patch Kids, her other theme Kart Glitchy's kart currently has no known name. However, some people either call it "Glitch Kart" or "Glitchy's Kart". It has evilness written all over it, but has some sweetness on it, but only on two of the wheels and one on one of the headlights. It literally has "Glitchy" written on it. Glitchy was able to get the base of the kart from the Junkyard, but she actually snuck into the Kart Bakery to finish everything else (even though the truth is the creators designed the kart, Glitchy was programmed ''to think that she built the kart by herself). Story Glitchy van Glitchnessly was one of Vanellope von Schweetz's concepts. She was supposed to be the lead character, but the programmers thought her design was scary for little kids and and was considered not candyish-like (as her design looked gloomy), the creators replaced her with Vanellope. However, days before releasing Sugar Rush, her designer was angry himself that they replaced his original character with Vanellope, so he somehow placed Glitchy in the game. One of the programmers got suspicious, but Glitchy's programmer was able to get her in the game and design a kart for her, but he forgot to mark her as a racer. Because of not being marked as a racer, the game registered her unfinished and then was considered a glitch. Surprisingly, due to her name and what she is, she can glitch. But even to this day, Glitchy strives to become a real racer. Appearance Glitchy kind of looks like Vanellope, due to being a concept of Vanellope. She has red hair (but has longer bangs than Vanellope), covered with candy skulls candies and other candy. And her hair is held up with a black and white licorice. Her skin color is a really light peach, almost pale like. She has dark magenta eyes that almost are pitch black. She wears a dark teal shirt with a pink ribbon on it, and flats for shoes that match the color of her shirt. Glitchy wears a dark magenta skirt. And finally, she wears tights that are identical to Vanellope's, but they are black and white instead. Darklord In her appearance as "Darklord", it is almost the same as if she was Glitchy. But instead, she loses the candy skulls on her hair. Her left eye happens to be black with a red scar on it and her right eye has a grey sclera while the white in her eyes appear red. Glitchy's teeth have appeared to have gotten sharper and are a sick red color. She wears a dark grey dress, and also has a black ribbon sash. Personality Her personality is much like Vanellope, but unlike Vanellope, Glitchy actually has a razor sharp personality. Meaning, Glitchy is actually a mean person, and she loves seeing people suffer, but only the bad people. However, whenever she is with her friends (aka, the recolors), she is, not as rude as she is, and caring to them. Of course the recolors know her mean personality, and it's because of her backstory. Recently, Glitchy has been more nicer recently; however she remains sassy and mean. Glitchy tends to do actions without thinking, making her impulsive. Glitchy had a marked lack of self-restraint that often led him into trouble, causing both her friends and family to worry over her. Her limited self-control extended to her temper, and as a result it was short at best and murderous at the very worst. When sufficiently provoked, her anger could drive her into a frenzy, accompanied by horrific levels of violence. Glitchy also had the habit of thinking with her heart rather than his head, therefore proving her impulsivity. But in her Darklord form, she is probably one of the rudest people to exsist. Glitchy can't control Darklord's harsh side, and she tries her hardest (which proves that Glitchy hates her Darklord side; and even though she's mean and stuff, she doesn't want to be like ''that). Darklord doesn't care about others, and loves to see people suffer; especially her loved ones. She appears to be more smarter, as her quotes seem to be more darker and scarier. Basically, Glitchy is hard to understand... most of the time. Relations Vanellope- 'Vanellope's and Glitchy's relationship is rather complicated. Glitchy despises (secretly admires, but she won't admit it) Vanellope, thinking that she, Glitchy, should have been the true ruler of Sugar Rush. Vanellope hasn't stated much about her relationship with Glitchy. But their backstories are much alike (Vanellope being a glitch because of being mind warped as well, and Glitchy being rendered "unfinished" and nobody really knowing her whereabouts). '''The Recolors (mostly Nougetsia, Citrusella, Sticky, and Torvald)- '''Glitchy usually gets along with all the recolors. Mainly because Glitchy is also considered a recolor of Vanellope too. The four recolors know the pain that Glitchy is going through. 'Turbo- 'Turbo is probably one of the first people that Glitchy actually trusts, besides the recolors. Their relationship is somewhat complicated, but not a lot. But Turbo usually calls her "Glitch-Girl", and Glitchy thinks is just a joke. Sometimes Glitchy can compare herself to Turbo. 'Rain- 'Rain and Glitchy met each other in Game Central Station, while feeling lonely, they became both friends as soon as they seen each other, they sometimes have picnics in Diet Cola Mountain and Zombie-Mountain. Rain is also a glitch too and President Betsy Zombie's first ever design, but when Rain turned out to be Betsy's royal best friend, Rain fears her and Glitchy will stop being friends, but Glitchy still is friends with Rain no matter what she is. 'Scrappy- Scrappy is Glitchy's little sister in the The Sugar Sisters And Sour Brothers project. At first, Glitchy was surprised to see that she had a little sister, but quickly coped with it. 'Raspistine- '''Raspistine is Glitchy's love interest. At first, Glitchy did not respect Raspistine. She may have not thought of Raspistine as an enemy at first. One day, Glitchy and Raspistine spent a day together, as a friend-like date. Soon, Glitchy realized that Raspistine wasn't as bad as Glitchy might have thought she was. Even though Glitchy does have feelings for Raspistine, Glitchy does not want to get into a further relationship yet. She doesn't feel ready, but Raspistine was ready to wait for the time to come. ''ask if you want your OC to be friends with Glitchy o3o Quotes *''"I'm more than just a glitch..."'' *''"It's Glitchy to you!"'' *''"Trusting someone isn't easy. You will have your moments that you might get burned, and you may be right."'' Trivia *The reason she was a concept design of Vanellope is because some of Vanellope's concepts depict her with red hair. Of course, Glitchy's creator Aly was inspired and this is how Glitchy came to be. *Glitchy has a kart, but cannot race because even though Vanellope became the rightful ruler again, "glitches are still not allowed to race." *Sometimes she has a hard time getting along with people, so if your OC wants to be friends with Glitchy, it'll take a while for her to trust anyone. *Glitchy is one of the few characters of Aly that does not have a love interest. *Glitchy is much like Raven from Teen Titans, if you think about it. *If Glitchy tends to glitch, that means that she's getting frustrated or angry, or whatever related to that. She also glitches if she gets worked up, or when she's transforming into Darklord. *According to The Life of a Glitch, before being removed from the game, she actually had a different name. But once the creator tried to get her back in the game, he had forgotten what Glitchy's original name was. So, he came up with the idea "Glitchy van Glitchnessly" so it'd be somewhat similar to the main character's name "Vanellope von Schweetz." **The said fanfic also will reveal more of her backstory. Creation Glitchy's design and character is created by Aly. I don't mind if you use her in fanfictions (as long as you tell me), or anything. But I DO mind if you steal her and claim her as yours. Please don't steal Glitchy, that is all I ask. ~Aly Gallery Glitchy first design.png|The first design of her Glitchy.png|Her current appearance We're recolors so what.png|Glitchy with the other recolors Glitchy.jpeg|Glitchy drawn by the amazing Haliboot Glitchys kart.png|The kart that Glitchy possesses Glitchy the glitch.png|Quick doodle Glitchy and Darklord.png|A more clear verison of Glitchy and Darklord Glitchy For Aly.png|Glitchy made by Eve Glitchy wallpaper.png|A wallpaper of Glitchy Glitchy in Edd Gould style.png|Glitchy as drawn in Edd Gould's† style (or tried to be) glitchy in Edd style.png|Another attempt at Edd's style Glitchy new picture.png|Current picture Glitchy van Glitchnessly as a Survey Corp.png|Glitchy as depicted as if she was in the Survey Corps from the anime Shingeki no Kyojin See also *Darklord Category:Aly's Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Characters Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Glitches Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Lesbians